warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: Inferno
Event Information New Event Prizes Past Event Prizes Event HUD Detailed Play Information Tiered Bracket System Defense Objective *Defense of Rogue Attack - The Player is required to Defend their Base against 8 waves of attacks from rogue forces in order to complete the Tier's Defense Objective. *Rogue Units - Each Defensive Wave may consist of Units in any number and combination from Ground, Air or both. The higher the Tier the harder the difficulty. *Successful Defense- The Player's Base is considered successfully defended when all attacking Rogue Units have been eliminated while preventing the Player's Command Center from being destroyed. *Repeatable Objective - The Player must repeat any wave in which the Command Center is destroyed in order to move on to the next wave or to complete the Objective. *Surrender - The Player may surrender a Defense Wave at any time during the Rogue Attack. After which the Player may then Repair and Adjust the Base Defenses and restart that Wave from the beginning. *360° Defense - The Rogue Faction may attack the Player's Base from any direction. This is also true for each repeated mission. Attack Objective - Event Base - Island Attack Objective - Event Base - Underground ( Cave ) Attack Objective - Event Base - Castle Attack Objective - Ryu-Kai Fortress Ending of a Special Event Notable Event Features Event Shop Tiers & Objectives Click Expand to View Additional Tiers States of Repair - Event Command Center Event Base & Fortress Layouts | style="width:33%; text-align:center; vertical-align:top; padding: 0.5em; background-color:rgb(16,16,16);" | | style="width:33%; text-align:center; vertical-align:top; padding: 0.5em; background-color:rgb(16,16,16);" | |} | style="width:33%; text-align:center; vertical-align:top; padding: 0.5em; background-color:rgb(16,16,16);" | | style="width:33%; text-align:center; vertical-align:top; padding: 0.5em; background-color:rgb(16,16,16);" | |} Defense Wave Unit Makeup Additional Information *Fact Trivia *''Operation: Inferno'' is the 2nd Special Event in a row to feature the Ryu-Kai faction as antagonist. Event Firsts & Records *War Commander Firsts : **''First appearance of a new Background'' - Castle Background - Operation: Inferno *Special Event Firsts : **''First Appearance of a new Event Feature'' - Flame Grate - Operation: Inferno **''First Appearance of a new Event Base'' - Ryu-Kai Castle - Operation: Inferno *Event Shop Firsts : **''Fist Event Shop to only show Prizes from the current Event in the Owned tab.'' - Operation: Inferno **''First War Monument to be offered in the Event Shop.'' - Monument Of War Related Pages External Links *R.U.B.I.'s Facebook : Operation: Inferno - (Official) *Kixeye Forum ( 12/18/14 ) - Operation: Inferno ( Official ) - Event Briefing Thread *Kixeye Forum ( 00/00/14 ) - December Event Information - Operation: Inferno ( Official ) - Event Length change *Kixeye Forum ( 12/17/14 ) - Event Information ( Official ) - Aggergate Thread with links to several Inferno related threads. *Kixeye Forum ( 10/29/14 ) - Bullet Proof ( Official ) - Ryu-Kai Information *Kixeye Forum ( 12/17/14 ) - Tips and Tricks - Operation: Inferno ( Official ) - Tips & Tricks *Kixeye Forum ( 12/17/14 ) - New Tanks ( Official ) - Info on the New Tanks *Kixeye Forum ( 12/18/14 ) - Operation: Inferno - Event Difficulty Adjustment ( Official ) - Event Difficulty Reduction Announcement. *Kixeye Forum ( 12/18/14 ) - Operation: Inferno - Tier XP Changes ( Official ) - Increase in Defense wave XP payout. *Kixeye Forum ( 12/19/14 ) - Operation: Inferno - Additional XP Changes (12/19) ( Official ) - Temp 20% bonus XP announcement. Quotes Click Expand to View Additional Quotes Gallery - Event Messages Inferno-EventMessage-1-Pre.png|Event Message #1 : Pre-Event Description Inferno-EventMessage-2-Pre.png|Event Message #2 : Pre-Event Description Inferno-EventMessage-3-Pre.png|Event Message #3 : Pre-Event Description Inferno-EventMessage-4-Start.png|Event Message #4 : Event Start Inferno-EventMessage-5-24h.png|Event Message #4 : 24 Hour Warning Inferno-EventMessage-6-End.png|Event Message #6 : Event End Gallery - Event Features ObitalLaser-MainPic.png|Event Feature : Orbital Laser RadarJammer-MainPic.png|Event Feature : Radar Jammer IonDamageTurret.png|Event Feature : Ion Damage Turret FlameGrates(2Sidebyside).png|Event Feature Flame Grate FlameGrateController.png|Flame Grate Controller DragonsOath-BonusTarget.png|Fortress Bonus Target NO BONUS Gallery - Event Misc Inferno-EventMissions-All-Closed.png|5 Tier Event Objectives Inferno-EventMissions-All-Closed-Original.png|5 Tier Event Objectives Origianl @ Start of Event Inferno-EventMissions-All-Last.png|All Event Objectives Final XP Amounts Inferno-EventMissions-All.png|All Event Objectives 2nd XP Amounts Inferno-EventMissions-All-Original.png|All Event Objectives Original @ Start of Event Inferno-WhatsNew.png ShadowOps-Max-DamageBuff-6percent.png|Shadow Op Damage Buff Maximum 6% Gallery - Event Instructions Inferno-Instructions-1of3.png|Event Instructions : Overview Inferno-Instructions-2of3.png|Event Instructions : Earn XP Inferno-Instructions-3of3.png|Event Instructions : Redeem Prizes Gallery - Event Shop Warden-LargePic.png|The Warden Large Pic Torch-LargePic.png|The Torch Large Pic Guardian-LargePic.png|The Guardian Large Pic Scorcher-LargePic.png|The Scorcher Large Pic CorrosionTrail -LargePic-(152).png|Corrosive Trail Scorpion Limited Tech MonumentOfWar.png|Monument of War InfernoTrophy.png|Inferno War Trophy Inferno-EventShop-Full.png|Event Shop Gallery - Backgrounds Bkgd-ryukai_base-1.jpg|Castle Background Introduction Background-Island-Floodgate.jpg|Island Base Background Floodgate1&2-Cave-Background.jpg|Cave Background Desert Canyon-Background.jpg|Fortress Background Video Navigation Category:Event Class - Hybrid Category:Ryu-Kai - Antagonist Category:A to Z